Siren
by djinni14
Summary: Rick is the class clown, always has been. His life has been difficult. He didn't blame his mother, she had been kind and even put up with his behavior even if she didn't approve. He was about to meet someone who was going to change all that. He was going to change. FOR HER! - Complete


**Siren**

Rick had found that it was his only way to make friends. Short term friends since he was never in one place long enough to make long lasting friends. It was boarding school after boarding school. He knew his mother was doing her best, he just wished for more.

He made himself breakfast, cereal and milk, and sat there eating alone. He hadn't even seen his mother since the day before. Her hours were just…not his. Still he didn't hate her; he knew she was doing her best. Actually things had gotten better of late. His mother actually seemed a lot happier recently. Thinking of her made him smile.

Watching her recite her lines. Using him to help her. Having him read lines for her. It was actually kind of fun, being a part of her job.

"Thanks kiddo, you're the best." Martha had leaned down to kiss his cheek and run out the door.

His breakfast was done and as much as he hated school, he had promised his mother that he would try this time.

"Please Richard, I know you're not illiterate." Martha was well aware that he could read and that he'd actually done a little writing. She thought he was good, but she also knew she was his favorite fan. She just didn't want him to be missing out on other things. She had never heard him talk about what he wanted to be. Besides getting into trouble.

Rick dumped his bowl and spoon into the sink and headed out the door for his long walk to school.

He saw car after car pass him by on his walk. Several of which had kids in his school in them. "Rodgers!" One car passed him by and waved using their middle fingers at him. Another car. "Gonna need new shoes there, Rodgers." The entire car laughed at him. He had heard it all before. The new kid got picked on and made a fool of. Made sure he knew his place and that this school wasn't one of those places.

It took him an hour to walk the entire distance. He'd worked out that there were a few short cuts. Take this alleyway that was filled with trash cans waiting to be picked up. Hop this fence and make his way through the parking lot. Walk down the backside of a strip mall.

He got to see the ass end of life. He was sure he was never going to get to walk in the front door of anyplace. He was even coming to school through the back parking lot. Past all of the teachers' cars, past the oil tank that fed the boiler that kept the school warm in winter. Except that this wasn't winter. It was a hot summer and he was already sweating and could really use a shower. Lucky for him he had a PE class where he could use the shower after class.

Rick noticed the hallways inside were a little on the empty side. No students and not a single teacher. He went to the administration wing and saw all the women looking out the windows. "They couldn't have noticed already… Could they?" he muttered to himself.

He walked outside where he was sure the entire school was standing and most of them were looking up. Rick went over to join a random group and looked up. What he saw had him smiling.

He saw all of the school's custodians up on the roof. Each of them was looking over the problem. Rick wasn't listening to any of the kids around him because he really wanted to be able to hear what they were saying up on the roof.

His smile only grew as he watched each of them talking to each other using their hands. He was still smiling widely when he heard, " **RODGERS!** "Hearing that, Rick cringed.

He knew he hadn't left anything behind that would lead them to him. Yet he knew that voice. It was the voice of the principle. " **My office** , **Rodgers** … **NOW!** "Rick watched him walk past him and head for the door leading into the Administration area.

O~O~O

They had nothing on him and yet here he was walking home. He hadn't been kicked out, but he had been dismissed for the day. One of his saving graces was that his mother would be at work and wouldn't know. "Unless that _poor excuse of an Administrator had called her."_

Rick knew his mother. She wouldn't yell at him or even ground him. Instead she would give him the silent treatment. She would be silently upset with him. Silently wish he would be a good boy. He knew his mother tried so hard, he just couldn't seem to resist. Nothing really seemed to matter that much to him. Besides he wasn't going to be in this school that long, so what did it matter?

O~O~O

Martha was making dinner and hadn't said a word to him since she got home. Her silence told Rick that the principal had managed to get a hold of her and told her what he suspected but couldn't prove.

She didn't even call him to dinner when it was ready. She simply set the plate on the table and planted the ketchup in front of him. It was Rick's favorite sauce. It covered up a multitude of things his mother cooked. It filled his stomach but his mother was never going to win a cooking contest. Unless it involved Pepto Bismol.

Finally even Martha couldn't take the quiet. "A cow, Richard!?" She glared at him and even though he knew it was coming and that his mother would be disappointed in him, he couldn't resist when he came up with the idea. A cow on the flat roof of the school. No one seemed to see the genius of how he managed it. No one appreciated the beauty of how a cow could be up on the roof. No ladders and no crane were even close to the school. There weren't even any overhanging branches from trees. It was perfection. Still his mother was shaking her head. Just what was wrong with her son?

"I know we move around a lot, Richard, but would it hurt you to at least try? Do you want everyone you know to graduate and get good jobs while you get left behind? Be a school janitor?" Martha so desperately wanted better for her son.

"At least I'll know how to get it down." Rick smiled since he saw the beauty of having a cow on the school's roof.

"Really Richard." Martha was not amused. Rick though, was spared having his mother being disappointed in him when someone knocked on their door. "That better not be the sheriff." She was sure there was a law about putting a cow on a roof.

Instead she found a pair of kids from school. "Hello, Mrs. Rodgers. Um…is Rick home?" If she hadn't grounded him yet what they had planned just might work.

"Richard, it's for you." Martha was actually happy for a change. Kids from school had never before sought out her son. Maybe he'd finally made a couple of friends.

Martha tried not to eavesdrop on what they were saying but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. It seemed like the boys were extremely impressed with how Rick had managed to get a cow up on the roof.

It turned out that one of the boys' older brother was getting married soon and they planned on taking him out for a bachelor party. They would do all the planning, his brother would do all the driving. They wanted to know if Rick was interested in going with them.

Martha tried to ignore the part about them going to a titty bar so they could watch half naked women dancing in their laps. She knew it was what men did before they got married. Women did something similar these days and Martha knew it. She'd heard her son say he would ask her for permission. She also heard that this party was going to happen on Saturday, so at least it wasn't during the school week.

She did her best not to smile as she watched her son do his best to ask her for her permission for him to go. Seeing him sweat over what her answer would be was amusing.

Martha pointed her finger at him. "No alcohol, Richard. I will not put up with you taking your first step to being a useless drunk."

Rick held up his hand. "I promise, Mother, no alcohol… Except maybe for a beer or two." He meant it, too. Beer only, no hard alcohol. He didn't want to be drunk and not remember having some woman's tits bouncing in front of his face. "Mother?" It was close as he was willing to come to pleading with her.

"I do not want to find myself going into the police station to bail you out, Richard." Especially when she didn't have the money to do it. All of her money was already spoken for. Even what little extra spending money that she sometimes had was spoken for.

"I promise, Mother, no police." Rick was sure this little outing was going to be fun. The one fun thing he would get out of this school.

O~O~O

There were five of them in total, all stuffed into one car. Rick didn't recognize where they were going. Then he saw what he thought was a town name. It was one he didn't recognize.

The guy driving must have seen the look he was giving. "If we want to have any fun it's best not to do it in town. So we go out of town," he explained.

"You've been here before?" It didn't look like he was driving off of a map or anything. His silence to his question did not help Rick in any way. Still at least they had asked him. That had to count for something…right?

The building they stopped at did not inspire confidence that this place was going to be even anything close to fun. Still they went in.

"TEN BUCKS! PER PERSON!" Rick and the others groaned, but pulled out their wallets and paid the cover charge just to get into the place.

Once inside Rick definitely was not impressed. The bar, if that was what it was, was tiny and off in one corner. Another corner had the stage for the dancers with a silver pole in the middle. There was seating and tables all over the place. Nothing looked like it had been planned out. It had _throw this here and that there_ written all over it. It was also dark and Rick didn't even see another door if he wanted to make a quick exit.

"Fire trap," Rick commented quietly.

One of them had heard him. "Just give it a chance."

"You've been here before?" Rick questioned the group once again. Only the driver spoke up.

"I…this place was suggested to me." He'd sounded a lot more enthusiastic about coming here before they got here.

"Swell." Rick's idea of this being a good idea just took a big hit.

"Beer." Maybe he could drown his bad thoughts. "What's this?" Rick looked at the bottle and tried to read the name. "FOUR DOLLARS! …For this?"

Fourteen dollars and he had next to nothing to show for it.

"Natural Light." Rick read the label to himself and found that it was too dark to read the fine print. A quick swig assured him it at least tasted like beer, just not good beer.

The guy next to him had one too. "Probably brewed in a bathtub." It sounded like he was coming around to Rick's way of thinking.

The stage was empty until finally a girl came out dressed in an ill-fitting bikini swimsuit. Rick wasn't quite sure just who or what he or she was. All he saw was skin on bones.

Some guy he had never seen yelled, "Where are the tits!?"

"Where's her ass?" another guy yelled.

Rick looked around and saw there were at least eight or ten guys more in the room. Not including the lone guy behind the bar or the guy at the door or the guy standing off to one side.

She – if this was a she – was the only female in the room. She shook her butt at them, danced around the pole, then finally teased them about taking her top off. "Taking that off isn't going to change anything, sweetheart. There ain't nothing there," someone called out at her.

Rick watched her and the next one that came out then decided to go buy another beer. Maybe if he was drunk they would look better to him. What came out next Rick was sure no amount of beers would fix.

"She's older than my mother!" a man in his late 30s yelled at her.

Rick leaned toward one of the guys he had come with and gave his assessment of the place to him. "This place is a dive."

"I hear that." He wasn't impressed either.

Grandma was replaced by the first girl. If she was a girl since she never took her bottom off to see.

The guy who drove them here was starting to get an earful. This was no bachelor party! Hell, it was no party of any kind as far as they could tell. He blew them off and got up and went to the bar.

O~O~O

Grandma was back on stage when the driver showed up with someone they had never seen. He started telling them that this guy knew of a place. A better place, but it was private. It would cost them twenty bucks just to get in, but it was guaranteed to impress.

The next thing Rick knew, he and the others were back in the car and following this guy and his truck. "Where the hell are we going?" The kid riding shotgun wasn't sure just where they were headed. The road they were on now wasn't even paved and all anyone saw was trees. Then a house came into view, visible mostly because it was lit up with lights all over it.

"WOW!" they almost said in unison. "That's not a house, it's a mansion."

Rick looked it over and had to agree. To him it looked like it came right out of one of those movie musicals. A Southern plantation kind of look. It just screamed money.

The living mountain at the door had to weigh at least 300 pounds and looked like he could break any of them in two with one arm tied behind his back. It wasn't twenty per person, it was thirty. Each of them grumbled but handed over the money.

"You know how to get home right?" one of them asked a little nervously.

Rick added his own worry as to where they were. "You better not need gas either since I'm almost tapped out."

The interior looked even better than the outside did. It was clean, reeked of Southern charm, and looked to be filled with antiques. It even had books neatly displayed on shelving or sitting on tables.

The room they were taken to didn't have a stage but it did have places to sit down. Shortly after they were seated an almost naked woman entered the room and then the music started. She danced around the room, trailing her fingers over everyone. Running her hand through their hair. Rick even watched her bend down to fake bite one of the guys' ears. Then she took her top off and showed them her tits. After that she sat on one of the guys' laps, took hold of his head, and pressed it into her cleavage.

Rick was pretty sure he had licked what he could, but she said nothing. Just got up and started dancing in front of them. When her bottoms came off the music stopped and she left the room.

"NOW THIS IS BETTER!" one of the guys yelled.

"BACHELOR PARTY! WOO HOO!" another yelled out.

Next came a half naked woman who handed out bottles of beer. "What's _Mountain Brew?"_ Rick had never heard of it before. Based on what he'd seen so far, he'd been expecting an import of some type. The others drank their beer but Rick set his off to one side. The previous beer had been piss water; he feared that this beer was even worse.

Still another different girl came in and danced followed by the same girl handing out beer.

This happened two more times and Rick took the beer but didn't drink it. Finally a man they hadn't seen before came into the room. "You guys having a good time?" Everyone but Rick began yelling that this place was the greatest.

He stepped in front of Rick. "And you, what about you?" Rick simply shrugged. The girls had been okay and compared to the last place, they at least had tits. None of them had sat in his lap and pressed his face into their tits, but it was okay.

"Perhaps you require something more…wild, a little less tame. Something that will light a fire in your groin." He waved a hand. "Escort our friend here to 11B."

Rick soon found himself walking down a rather dark corridor, making turns, and starting to feel a little lost. Running would be out of the question. The guy he was with looked to be a twin for the guy at the door. Big, fat, and likely filled with muscle under all that.

He stopped at a door much like other doors they had passed and motioned for Rick to enter.

Once inside he closed the door and Rick looked around. He saw a small door off to one side that had a large old school padlock on it. In front of him looked to be a glass panel, except it didn't off him any kind of view. There was also a single chair that faced the glass panel.

The room was small and only had a single night light to illuminate the space.

Then a panel on the other side of the glass lifted up which let in a little more light. What was on the other side looked to be nothing but fog, though.

Rick had just about decided to run for it since this looked like anything but fun. If it hadn't been for the big guy, he was certain he wouldn't even be sitting here. The thought that even coming to this bachelor party was starting to sound like a bad idea.

Then Rick thought he saw something through the glass, but the fog made it hard to see. It did have him interested and curious so he leaned in close and almost pressed his face up against the glass.

Suddenly a woman's face appeared, almost pressed to the glass on the other side. The suddenness of it scared the crap out of him and had him jumping back.

She stayed right where she was and Rick looked her over. She was on the other side so it felt safe. The more Rick looked the more sure he was that she was lovely. No, that wasn't the right word. She was gorgeous.

There was something about her. A little primitive perhaps, a little wild, and yet undeniably beautiful. It drew him back to the glass where he pressed a hand against it. It was cool beneath his palm. He watched her do the same. He leaned in close and looked her in the eye.

She was looking right at him, right into his eyes. Hers were a lovely brown and he was sure he could look at them all day and not care. It felt like he could just lose himself into those eyes. Then suddenly she backed away and disappeared into the misty cloud.

"NO! Don't go!" Rick wanted to see those eyes again. "Please…" he begged. "Can you even hear me?" He looked everywhere. He even looked down at the large padlock. _Maybe if I pick the lock._ He wasn't sure he could do it, but he'd practiced on other doors and locks. He dug deep in his pockets for anything he could use.

Then he heard it. It was soft and melodic. It was lovely… No, that wasn't right either; it was beautiful. There didn't seemed to be any words and yet he loved the melody he was hearing.

The mist seemed to part a little and he saw her slowly walking toward him. She was the reason he could hear the melody. She was singing. She was also naked, completely naked. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her breasts, while not big, looked perfect to him. Her legs were incredibly long and she didn't have a single pubic hair.

As much as he wanted to look and see the lips of her core, he couldn't take his eyes off of hers.

He watched her slowly walk toward him, all the while singing that melody. Soon she was almost pressed up against the glass and Rick held her gaze as she looked right at him. She was beautiful, she was PERFECT!

Rick pressed himself up against the glass, placed his hands on the glass, and wished mightily to be able to touch her. To kiss those lips and hold her tight.

He barely noticed a rhythmic beat that had started to join in her melody. All he really saw was her. Rick wanted her. To hold her, to touch her, to kiss her as he listened to the melody that she sang. Like her, it was perfect.

Then he cried out as he climaxed and creamed his shorts.

Rick was still lost in those eyes until he noticed that she had stopped singing and started backing away. "NO! Don't go." He pressed himself up against the glass even harder. Then he started clawing at the glass. "NO! Come back, please come back." But she kept backing away. "Please!" She had to stay, he had to see her. To touch her, to hear her song. It was all he wanted, he didn't want anything else.

Then the mist seemed to take her. "NO!" he moaned. _"No."_

She had to come back, she just had to. How was he supposed to live without her? He needed, no _had_ to see her. To touch her and hear her. "Please." Rick collapsed against the glass. It almost physically hurt that she wasn't there.

Something hit the glass and Rick looked up from the floor where his his heart, his soul had fallen to. It was HER! She was pressed up against the glass and was looking right at him. "I like you." It was her voice. She was talking to him. Even her words had a sort of melody to them. And then she was gone again. Swallowed up by the mist.

"NO! Come back…I like you, too. …Please." Rick searched the mist. He had to see her, to be with her.

He started beating on the glass. He pounded on it with the intention of shattering it. But all the glass did was rattle a little. "I like you, too," he said brokenly.

Rick looked around and all he saw was the tiny room he was in. And the padlock. He dropped to his knees and searched his pockets for something, anything he could use to pick a lock with.

O~O~O

"Come on, _come on."_ Rick had no idea how long he had been trying to pick this lock. To get this door open so that he could reach her. He had to reach her, just had to.

Suddenly the lock snapped open. _"YES!"_ Rick worked at getting the lock off the door and then worked at getting the door open. Soon he was crawling through the door to the other side.

The other side was filled with mist and he couldn't see a thing. "Hello? Are you still here? Please, I like you, too." Rick had to find her, to hold her, to kiss her.

Suddenly something hit him. No, it was someone. She was right in front of him and she had her arms around him. Next thing he knew she was kissing him and he eagerly began kissing her back.

Rick wrapped his arms around her, held her tight, and just kissed her. It was what he wanted, what he needed.

He broke from the kiss to get some air and cupped her face with his hands. "You're so beautiful, so amazingly beautiful… And I like you," Rick told her while looking into those eyes.

"I like you," she murmured and then started kissing him. Rick willed himself to kiss her back with every fiber of his soul. To get lost in the kiss. But if he was going to get to keep her, they had to get out of here.

Rick broke from the kiss and saw the hurt in her eyes. "I need to get you out of here. I like you and we need to leave this place."

He saw her smile for the first time and it was a smile that lit his very soul. She was beautiful before her smile; now she was amazing.

He took her hand. "Come on, I need to get you out of here."

O~O~O

Rick was lost. He would go down one corridor and turn to go down the next. "I'm pretty sure this was the way." Every door looked the same. He realized that he'd never actually looked or paid attention to where he had been going. "I'm so lost." His shoulders sagged; he was sure he'd failed her.

Instead she took his hand and started running. It was all Rick could do to keep up. She was naked and she was fast, really fast.

O~O~O

Rick had no idea how they got there. The whole thing was one big blur and he felt like he was failing her.

Now that they had stopped he thought he recognized this room. He had been here before. It was the room he and his friends had been in and had watched the dancers. But the room was empty now.

A voice rang out. "Stealing my property?" Both of them turned to look. Rick saw the man who had sent him to that room. The one that had stayed behind with his friends.

"You had her locked up. What kind of monster are you?" Rick hated him. He had locked her up in the room and did who knew what to her.

"Of course I locked her up. She belongs to me." It was only then that Rick saw he had some kind of restraints in his hand that he could lock on her ankles. "You want your friends back, you'll leave her with me. She belongs to me."

HIS FRIENDS! "What have you done to them?" Rick looked around and like before didn't see them or anyone else.

"Hand her over." To Rick it sounded like the last warning he was going to receive. He looked at her just as she looked at him. She was perfect and he just couldn't, but he had his friends. Even if they were new friends that he barely even knew. What was he supposed to do?

The look she was giving him was hurting his heart. She was asking, no begging him.

Rick made his choice. He stood up straight and turned to look at him. He opened his mouth to tell him to _GO TO HELL!_ when suddenly she jumped at the man and forced him to the floor.

Rick stood there in shock. WHERE THE HELL HAD THE WINGS COME FROM!? She was still naked but she now had wings and she had him on the floor and was doing something. "What, what's going on?" None of this really made any sense.

She turned her head to look at him and Rick was shocked and even scared. Her face had changed. It wasn't the soft beautiful one that had his heart. This one looked evil and deadly and her face was filled with blood. "WHAT are you?" Rick was scared to death of her. Suddenly her wings were gone as was that face. She got up and was standing in front of him.

"I like you," she told him yet again.

Rick couldn't help but melt a little. Yet still… "What are you?"

O~O~O

Rick rolled over in bed and moaned as he heard him crying out. "I'm coming, buddy, I'm coming." He groaned as he planted his feet on the floor.

The crib was only a step away and he looked down at his son. "So where's your mommy now, Jamie? Hmm?" Rick lifted him up and smelled why he was crying and awake. "Diaper, right." Since he didn't find any on the table he put him in his crib and went to search the dryer where he found all of them. That's when it hit him. He'd forgotten that he'd run a load of diapers last night since they were down to just the one.

As he fished one of them out it he reflected on his life.

She had flown the two of them out of there and had taken him to he still didn't know where. They were all alone here. He didn't even see any lights at night except their own.

He had learned that she was strong, incredibly strong actually. He hadn't as yet really seen her display her strength, but how else did he explain how she had gotten the RV they were living in to wherever this place was.

 _MARATHON RV_

• _Custom Marathon Exterior Paint_

 _• Marble Tiles With Wood Plank Floors_

 _• Under Floor Heating System_

 _• Two Leather Recliners_

 _• One Fabric Sleeper Sofa_

 _• Two Station Aiphone Intercom_

 _• Fisher Paykel Refrigerator_

 _• 55″ Samsung 4K LED TV In Bedroom_

 _• Additional Curio Cabinet and Bath TVs_

 _• Apple TV System Installation_

 _• Automatic Air Powered Shower Door_

 _• Girard Nova Awning Package_

 _• Open Underbelly Storage Bays_

 _• Entertainment Center Bay_

 _• Deluxe Interior Decor Package_

 _• Leather Adjustable Pilot Chairs_

 _It had a Volvo D13 500 HP engine, Allison six speed transmission, 40" TV with a satellite antenna, Leather everything, 20 kw diesel generator, four roof mounted A/C units, none of which were on at the moment since it was cold and snow was everywhere. Three slide outs._

It had everything a home had plus a few extras that Rick had talked about without actually realizing he was asking for anything. A large propane tank that he'd had to connect himself, along with a large tank that got filled with diesel one can at a time, the washer dryer combo machine.

She provided all of it; he only needed to ask. His latest request was something he didn't expect to get. If she provided it, it would mean he would have some independence from her. While he really didn't want to get away from her, he kind of missed civilization. Sure he got a lot of TV channels but they were only the ones that he could access.

Rick had learned that she didn't understand anything modern. Talking to her about computers, or anything electronic was like talking to a wall. Everything was so simple to her. Positively stick and stone era.

He finished pinning the diaper then pulled on the rubber pants and snapped the onesie up. He lifted him up. "You want to go outside, little man?" Rick asked his son. "We need to get you bundled up first, it looks really cold outside."

Rick was thankful that she at least understood clothes, not that she'd ever used them still. He did have to admit that even now just the sight of her always excited him.

"There you are, my man, all bundled up for the outdoors." Actually Rick could barely see him and chuckled at his own work.

Opening the door showed him the snow that had accumulated last night. It also showed him that she had left him something. "Looks like your mommy's been busy." Rick stepped over to the box and worked at opening it while holding onto his son.

He sucked in a breath at what he found. "I'll be damned!" Rick lifted one of the colorful boxes out of the box. _GE Energy efficient Christmas Tree Lights, 50 count._ He started laughing. "Your mommy's amazing." He did his best to count. "Forty-eight boxes! That's 2,400 lights!" Rick went back to laughing.

"How about that tree over there? Does that look good to you, little guy? Let's hope we have an outdoor extension cord." Rick shook his head and started wondering if he could get all the lights up before she returned from wherever she was.

O~O~O

He had his son and was ready. The only lights were the ones inside the RV. "You ready?" He looked at him and kissed his chubby little face.

Rick plugged the cord into the outlet, turned it on, and heard the generator's noise change just a little. It didn't matter. All that was important was that his Christmas tree was all lit up. He'd had to use the extension ladder to get the lights all the way to the top but it was worth it.

"What do you think, Jamie?" Rick held the five-month-old up so he could see and was rewarded with wide open eyes and a baby noise. "What do you think your mommy will think?"

It was one of the things Rick had been forced to come to terms with. She didn't talk much. She actually barely ever said anything at all. Still he somehow knew what she meant and was trying to say.

Something was moving in the distance and it was in the air. At first his fears got to him. But he realized it was too soon for someone to respond to the lights. He had only just turned them on after all.

It was getting closer and it was getting bigger. "It's a truck! A flying truck!" Rick's eyes opened wide as he watched a big green thing getting closer and closer. Then suddenly it plummeted from above and hit the ground, landing on its tires.

Rick watched her flapping her wings as she came in and landed next to him. He was chuckling. "You got me a truck!" He was amazed. She was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Standing there totally naked in the snow. He had barely been seventeen when he'd met her and had been taken by her beauty only to be followed by actually being taken by her physically. Now he was certain he was twenty-one years old. Even if they didn't celebrate their own birthdays.

He felt his son reaching out and he handed him over to her. Rick looked at the truck and at them.

She peppered the baby's face with kisses then looked at Rick. "I like you." It was almost all she ever said. But what Rick heard was _I love you. Merry Christmas._

"I love you, too. …Merry Christmas." Rick leaned in and kissed her with all of his soul. She had stolen it but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Life was perfect. He had even thought of a name for her and hoped she would like it.

Katherine, Kate for short.


End file.
